Faunus
'Biology' Are a race of Humanoids with one animal feature be it physical like ears or a tail. To less notable noticeable ones like retractable claws or able to shoot spider silk. Most Faunus appear to be mammal based but some are based on arachnids, lizards or even fish. Faunus like Humans/Aura Users are able to use Aura and Semblances. Faunus like their Minks cousins also appear to have food preference Like Blake a cat based Faunus having a love for fish and Sun Wukong's love of Bananas who is a Monkey-Based. Faunus are known to great night vision which is great in the dark for combat. This can also prevent from ambush in attacks at night. Faunus are of the few races that capable of breeding with Humans in which their children will generally be a Faunus of the same type as the Faunus parent though they rarely will be human. If Faunus of the same type also breed they will be same time as the parent though this doesn't feature as the parent. If two Faunus of different types breed their child will be a random type of Faunus. Thus, a cat Faunus and a dog Faunus could produce a bat Faunus, for example. All this proves that Faunus have complex and slightly superior genes to Humans. 'Culture' Faunus due their appearance have been subjected to hate crimes. With some extreme cases being hunted and killed. Humans discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them. Before the Great War the Faunus were treated unfairly and in some cases treated a slaves using their physical differences to exploit them. After the end of the Great War, the Faunus were given equal rights and the continent of Menagerie as compensation for previous treatment. To some tis consider fair but others was just consider a slap to the face. Because of their unfair treatment a big percent of the population live on Menagerie seeing it as a safe place. Due this treatment an extremist terrorist group called the White Fang, which used to a civil rights group. Started using violence as means to gain respect such as firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor. Some Faunus also looked down on Humans and wished to make them slaves instead of equals. However some Faunus are able to live peacefully with as the Huntsmen academies allow to apply and study their. Faunus treatment also appears to very depending were they live as the Kingdom of Vale and Kingdom of Vacuo appear to have less discrimination than others such as Kingdom of Mistral and Kingdom of Atlas. Faunus are able to become Huntsmen like Humans/Aura Users as well. 'Strengths' Because majority Faunus live outside the Kingdoms they well great survivalists and fighters having due the Creatures of Grimm being in larger numbers as well. Faunus also are able to use Aura like Humans. All Faunus have great night vision and are able to see well in the dark. * Night Vision: '''All Faunus have great night vision and are able to see well in the dark a trait that can used well in combat. * '''Faunus Trait: '''All Faunus possess one animal trait such as either animal ears, tail or a even a trait that is not immediately apparent such retractable claws. As such these traits can be used in combat. '''Weaknesses 'List of Faunus' * Adam Taurus(Bull-Based: Horns) * Aesop Marvos(Turtle-Based: Shell) * Bai Hu Kumgming(Tiger-Based: Ears) * Blake Belladonna(Cat-Based: Ears) * Corsac Albain(Fox-Based: Tail) * Fennec Albain(Fennec Fox-Based: Ears) * Fiona(Lamb-Based: Ears) * Gaozu Shenlong(Lizard-Based: Tough) * Ghira Belladonna(Feline-Based: Claws) * Ilia Amitola(Chameleon-Based: Skin) * Kali Bellodonna(Cat-Based: Ears) * Leonardo Lionheart(Lion-Based:Tail) * Mata(Sheep-Based:Horns) * Marrow Amin(Dog-Based: Tail) * Neon Katt(Cat-Based: Tail) * Saber Rodentia(Gerbil-Based: Teeth) * Sun Wukong(Monkey-Based: Tail) * Suzuku Tancho(Bird-Based: Feathers) * Tock(Crocodile-Based: Scales) * Tuskon(Puma-Based: Claws) * Trifa(Spider-Based: Spinnerets) * Tyrian Callows(Scorpion-Based: Stinger) * Velvet Scarlatina(Rabbit-Based: Ears) * Yuma(Bat-Based:Wings) 'Trivia' Category:Races Category:Dust World Category:Rwby Series Category:Faunus